Electric Magdalena: Spellbound
by ElectricWriter
Summary: Will deals with Dracula and gets turned into a vampire by him after being bitten. But causes a devil's bargain in the end. Inspired by Bram Stoker's Dracula and Top Cow's Monster War arc.


Spellbound

Told by Will

_Beginning:_

_Something lead me here, my visions and dreams lead me to this place. Romania. I don't know what it is about, but I better see for myself. I brought my family along too so they can sight see. As I walk to this deserted cathedral, I noticed the doors were damaged. Someone had broken in, for what? I step through the doorway that was torn off already and went in. There was dust everwhere on statues, the seating, everything. Seems this was abandoned for many years. I go to church of course since I'm Earth's warrior. But this cathedral looks like it would match a haunted house on Halloween. I heard sounds everywhere, sounded empty, but hollow. I step through the broken glass that was shattered, hearing them crunch beneath my feet, what stranger would break into this holy place? I moved toward where I heard a sound like something opening, like a screeching sound. I gripped my spear tightly and hearing my heart race and I can hear the beats in my ear. I peeked over the wall and I drew my gun out from my bag and point it toward a man. "Don't move. In order of the S.H.I.E.L.D., you're under arrest." The man looked at me, he looked creepy from my point of view, but his eyes were red, almost the color of blood. But he lifts something laughing hysterically and it seemed to look like a coffin. A man rises up awakening, smelling the air and turns to look at me, when a devious smile on his face. "You have something I want, my dear." I was skeptic, but something is telling me he isn't human, whatever he was, I saw fangs. Then a word slipped through my lips. "Dracula." Then he grinned and stumbles out of the coffin where he slept. He looked young slightly, probably was feeding the night before. He swiftly moved his hand and al of a sudden, I moved toward him. He put his arm around me and lead me out of the room where his keep was. He was giving me this look like I was hypnotized. His henchman followed as we came to a room where there's a fireplace, two sofas and two couches. Dracula had me sit down and I shook my head out of the daze. "I think I should go. My family might be waiting." I heard a slight chuckle from him and he speaks again. "You won't be here long. Don't worry child. But I must say, you look ravashing this night." He said as he came closer to me and I moved slightly from him. I'm guessing he was aiming for my neck. He grabbed my arm and pulls me close to him and he placed his hand on my chin. "Why in a rush, Miss? Stay awhile." I felt his finger run down my neck, if felt cold. I could feel his breath on my shoulder, like a chill in the winter. He started humming a lullaby that tried to lull me to sleep. I tried to fight it, the drowsiness began occuring and my eyes were getting heavy. I felt tired all of a sudden and I close my eyes. Then, it happened._

_Desires for Blood:_

_I started feeling pain in my neck, like needles jabbing into my neck. I opened my eyes looking around, I saw blood drip on the couch, staining it and I placed my hand, there was two tiny holes in my neck. I was bitten. I tried to head to the dor, but Dracula stopped me. Grinning evilly. "You're mine now. No one can save you. Not your family nor anyone. In less than 24 hours, you'll be a vampire." He said and walked out laughing. I felt ashsamed. I am God's avenger. I only serve him, not Dracula. I lied in front of the fireplace curling up and hugged my knees close to me. The pain was hurting so bad, felt as if I was dying. But in a different way. "Lord forgive me. I am so sorry. I'm begging you to keep my children safe as well as the love of my life. I never wanted to have this, this pain. I didn't wish to be a vampire. But if there is a way to save me, please help me." Tears streamed down my face in rage and sadness. Two hours later, I heard something fly in the window. A dove. It carried a note and when I looked at it, it was written by a Reverend from another church downtown. Saying he has my family safe and would find a way to cure me. It would take a couple months, but would try and save me. My soul is forever the Lord's, not the devil's. It's not tainted yet. Hang in there until we make the cure-Reverend Mais. I felt grateful and held the letter close to my heart while it was still beating. I used what is left of my strength to write another letter to him and sent the dove over. It's like God heard me. I hope the cure will be made soon._

_To Kill the Pain:_

_The burning began to happen around night hours. I clutched to the cross on a rosary bead necklace, my chest tightening up and feeling sharp pains like something ripping through my veins. I felt my heart stop and I couldn't breathe and lied there on the floor lifeless. Five minutes after, I wake up, eyes bloodshot and I see Dracula standing over me. The necklace fell from my hands as if something corrupted my mind, then I felt something else. Hunger. Not for food, but blood. "Come my child. Feeding is calling." He wraps his cape around me and moments later we were outside. He knocked a young man down that was trying to get away. I knew he was an innocent. He told me to feed on him, I resisted. But he moves his hand up and I walked toward the man and I placed my lips around his neck biting down. This was the most cruelest thing I ever done. A sin. After taking in the blood, I throw him down. I suddenly felt full and Dracula took me for a walk. It was a cold, brisk night. Blood thrills through my veins and we were on the opposite side of town. Religion rolled around this historic city. Crosses everywhere I turned, but Dracula stayed behind when he saw me walk in. He looked disgusted. I kept moving and I saw a church nearby. I bust through the dors walking in and ran to the cross._

_Father Forgive Me:_

_None shall have me, nor the devil. One sin I committed and I am guilty. GUILTY!!!! I cried closely to the cross statue, a man came walking over toward me, he held a picture of me and looked down recognizing me. "It's you! Wilhelmina Vandom! Come child, there's no time to waste." He took my hand and helped me to another room where my family waited. Maddie had a dreaded look on her face. She looked frightened seeing me like this. Reverend called for the sisters (nuns) to get me into a ritual in bringing me to the light again. I was dipped into a pool of Holy Water. They warmed it for me since I would have cold skin. Bloodlust then tried to gain up and I nearly tried to grab one of the sisters without thinking. My four kids came running in along with Danny and they held me down. I swallowed up to three liters of Holy water and they pulled me out, and a scientist came in with a syringe, the cure of vampirism. He injected into my neck and Danny was holding me tightly close to him. I was shaking feeling the burn of the healing. My nails dug into his back and he winced in pain, but held onto me. Then, everything went black and I pass out. But I heard a voice, sounded peaceful. "Will, arise." I opened my eyes and I was in a cloudy place, and I turned to look. It was an elder from where he restored my powers. He walked over and placed his hand over my throat, a light came peering in and dimmed after. "Your time of death isn't for a long time, child. You're still young. Dracula will not touch you anymore. He had been stopped."_

_Hours after, I came back to Earth and went for a walk around the city. The religious part of the Romanian town. I heard a voice, sounded so dark. "Seems you owe me a bit, Wilhelmina" I turn to see who it was, Mephisto. He walked forward toward me, in human form. "I heard you were in trouble with Dracula. I took care of him for you. He's is back in his rest. But, there's one side of the bargain." I shuddered silently when he said 'bargain'. I shrug it off. "What price?", I asked. He smirked and made his way over to me, I can sense heat from his flesh since he's the ruler of Hell. Placing his hand gently without trying to burn me, he spoke, "How about you bring me his henchman? he ran away when I put Dracula to rest. I need a soul. Not yours however. It's too pure. So Will, do we have a deal?" I turned to look at him, his eyes were like fire, as I matched to face him, I nodded. "I'll bring him to you. But I'm not signing contracts. Or I'll haul your ass back to where you came from." Mephisto nodded at me. "Then the deal is sealed. Here..." He puts some badge on me. "Keep this as a reward for doing this. If you disobey, I'll hurt your family and make you watch them die by my hands." I felt myself gulp when he said that and my face went pale, but went back to original color. "Don't hurt Danny or my children. I'll find this bastard for you." He smirked at me. "Clock's ticking. You have until midnight tomorrow. You got 48 hours, Wilhelmina." he said and disappeared in black flames._

_Blood Hunt:_

_I spent 12 hours in the day and night searching for Dracula's blood slave. Seemed he was hiding. Something about the badge was weird. It kept glowing everytime. But as I arrived at the lower part of town, seems like a dark town. Goths, punks, freaks and hookers at when I turn. I saw a club nearby as I walked in, loud music played. I suddenly had an urge to dance. Ok, yes I love to dance. I still do it on my spare time. I did that during my mid-teens back in Heatherfield. Then two men pulled me toward them and dance behind me. i moved away from them. "Sorry boys, but I'm taken." I show them a ring on my finger and they groan in disappointment. I put the glove back on after showing them my engagement ring Danny gave me. It had a pink diamond in it. Back on topic here. The badge then glowed purple and I noticed it change different colors and then I heard a woman laughing while a man kissed her neck. that was utterly disturbing to me. But I realized something about the man. Dracula's blood slave. I raised my spear pointing at him. "Step away from the woman and on the ground." I said it in a serious tone and the woman glared at me. "I was here first. You can screw him after." My eye twitched, I'm only saving my loving to my fiancee Danny. I pushed the woman slightly and pushed the man over the bar counter. Music stops and room goes still as I toss the man against the wall. One of the party-goers walked toward me. "Ma'am, are you a cop?" I nodded yes and he stepped away raising his hands. "I'm over 21 I swear." Some people laughed and I tiled my head left and right. "Yeah, haha. He said he is 21." Then a Bartender looks at me agreeing. "I card people here, miss. But is this man you're holding a wanted criminal?" I looked at her. "Yup. He's nothing a blood craving freak. he's committed a sin and he'll have to pay for it." I handcuffed him and walked him to the door and looked back at the people and nodding my head. "Back to your party. Thank you for your cooperation and you're all good." They all cheered for me and I heard the man swear in Romanian and I ignored him._

_I brought him to the location where Mephisto was and I threw the man down. "there, I got what you wanted. We're even." He nodded and picked him up. "Good. But I am not finished with you yet. We're enemies once more, I helped you once and you returned the favor. I'll take this man back to Hell where he can pay his sins. Fairwell." And after that, he was gone in flames._

_Three days later, we were back in New York at home, but I had to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. for examinations. The vampire venom was gone. I was me again. Seems Mephisto is still after my ass, but when he strikes, I'll be ready._


End file.
